Un buen hombre
by Cydonnia
Summary: Fue allí, en esa tarde tranquila, que aquéllos entrañables vecinos comprendieron que Uchiha Sasuke era un gran hombre.


Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, aunque esta historia sí es de mi invención.

**Un buen hombre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke había cambiado, era lo que pensaban algunos aldeanos que transitaban la misma calle que el hombre de ojos negros.

No era muy evidente, y en realidad, la mayoría de la villa le tenía un miedo camuflado en respeto; sin embargo, aquéllos que vivían cerca de la casa Uchiha, y tenían la oportunidad de verlo de vez en cuando, notaban que su postura era muy distinta cuando salía de su hogar a cuando regresaba a él.

Los ancianos que vivían relativamente cerca —pues el hogar Uchiha se encontraba algo aislado, el temperamento de Sasuke no llegaba a ser tan sociable a pesar de haber sido perdonado por la villa—, podían deducir cuándo el Uchiha tenía misiones, y más aún si eran largas, con solo ver su forma de andar y la postura.

En todos los casos salía temprano, y la pareja de ancianos nunca perdía la costumbre de tomar un té a esa hora, sentados en unas cómodas sillas de mimbre en la entrada de su casa.

Cuando las misiones del Uchiha eran largas, se convertía en ley verlo así: dando zancadas, apresurado; el rostro cincelado en la piedra más dura; los ojos negros y fríos como un abismo. Ese hombre de por sí era inexpresivo, pensaban los abuelos, pero cuando tenía que salir de su hogar, parecía sobrenatural: un dios oscuro e implacable.

Ah, pero era tan distinto cuando volvía a su hogar.

Las pisadas estridentes se convertían en silenciosas, pero su andar, si bien no era brusco, denotaba una prisa ansiosa que lo ponía en evidencia. Los hombros se relajaban, parecía incluso más alto al no estar en tensión; el rostro era pacífico, y casi parecía sonreír con los ojos… sí, con los ojos, nunca habían visto a ese joven adulto curvar los labios.

Pero ese día la pareja se llevó una sorpresa.

La esposa, la famosa Haruno — ¿O deberían decir Uchiha?— Sakura, venía en dirección contraria, saliendo de su casa. No había reparado en Sasuke, pues su atención se encontraba repartida en buscar algo en su bolso —posiblemente su bata de médico— y en la dulce bebé que cargaba con su brazo libre; la pequeñita de cabello y ojos oscuros, claramente heredados del padre, observaban a su madre con un amor que solo una gran mamá podía obtener de su tesoro.

Fue instantáneo. Uchiha Sasuke se detuvo en seco, y la imagen del Dios tenebroso e imparable que solía mostrar, se desintegró como el papel frente a los ojos cargados de experiencia de sus vecinos.

Decir que para el líder del Clan Uchiha existía algo que pudiera controlarlo sin que se diera cuenta, sería minimizar el poder que ejercían ellas en él.

Allí estaban las dulces razones por las que el hombre de ojos como las obsidianas avanzara o se detuviera; luchara o descansara; se mostrara como un demonio, o como un demonio domado.

Y por lo visto, eran lo único que podían hacerlo sonreír. Una mueca pequeña, pero con una sinceridad incomparable. Nadie amaba como un Uchiha, nadie amaba como él.

—¡Sasuke‐kun! —Sakura exclamó, sorprendida y feliz. Sus ojos, por un minuto, tuvieron la fuerza para convertir todos los colores en un verde esmeralda allí donde quisiera posarlos.

Sarada, aunque era tranquila, pataleó y estiró sus bracitos hacia su padre, dando unos chillidos que se confundían con risas infantiles, llamando la atención de Sasuke instantáneamente.

Caminó tranquilo hacia ellas, pero a los abuelos no los engañaba, claro que no: quería precipitarse sobre su pequeña familia y estrecharlas a las dos con fuerza; sus ojos gritaban sus intenciones, eran tan brillantes que el negro ya no les parecía un color oscuro.

Fue allí, en esa tarde tranquila, donde el cielo extendía un manto naranja y cálido sobre Konoha, que aquéllos entrañables vecinos —observando la forma en que uno de los shinobis más poderosos y peligrosos se reunía con las razones de su vida, lleno de una dulzura particular— comprendieron que Uchiha Sasuke era un gran hombre.

.

.

.

Era otra mañana. El matrimonio, sentado cada uno en su silla de mimbre y con una taza de té en cada mano, reparó en la oscura, alta y malhumorada figura de Sasuke.

—Uchiha‐san —llamó la mujer, con una voz dulce y cascada.

El aludido, producto de su irritación, exclamó un "¿Qué?" seco y poco amable. Su molesta esposa le habría dado un codazo de haber estado allí, así que pensando en ello, relajó ligeramente su postura; a final de cuentas, no era culpa de la mujer que a él lo enviaran tres semanas de misión.

_Estúpido Naruto._

—Quería decirle que estaré pasando por su casa estas semanas. Le comenté a su linda esposa que podría ayudarla a plantar unas flores.

Sasuke tuvo el impulso de fruncir el ceño y presionar la mandíbula: no le gustaba que se metieran en su casa, menos aún que gente desconocida se acercara a su confianzuda esposa y su pequeña hija, pero luego pensó en lo bien que le vendría el hecho de que alguien estuviera con Sakura, por si necesitaba ayuda con Sarada o si ocurría una emergencia y el idiota del Dobe no podía hacerse cargo en su ausencia.

—Hmp… que sean sin espinas; Sarada es muy inquieta y le gusta jugar en el patio.

—Por supuesto —asintieron los vecinos.

Lo vieron alejarse, ya sin dar zancadas, aunque igualmente apresurado.

Sí, sin duda él era un buen hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>**:** LOL, les dije que me verían pronto por aquí, pero ni yo me creo que fuera tan pronto. Creo que tengo una explosión de ideas y no puedo dejarlas encerraditas en mi cabeza, sin que molesten a nadie.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si es el caso, me haría muy feliz recibir un comentario, eso me animaría a seguir n-n Un beso grande.


End file.
